


For the Best

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn’t quite sure when he fell for Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2004, apologies.

Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks across from Ron and Hermione, who were once again having one of their many arguments. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about this time. He hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation for a good fifteen minutes.

The reason for this distraction was sitting across the pub at table with Ron’s little sister Ginny. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to what the redhead was saying. Instead, she appeared to be looking around the Three Broomsticks, dreamily, at nothing in particular. She never seemed to be looking at anything in particular.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hermione sounded concerned.

Harry didn’t even realized the argument had stopped. He shook his head, wondering where he had gone for the last however long he had been staring at Luna Lovegood.

“Oh, yes. I’m alright,” he said absently.

“Good,” she paused only briefly, “as I was saying to Ron-”

But before Harry could find out what exactly it was that she had said to Ron, he was once again focused on the blonde in the corner table. Ginny had gotten up from the table, and Luna was now sitting alone.

Harry could not figure out when exactly it was that he had stopped seeing Luna as everyone else had. Until last year, he had had no idea who she was. And at first, she was simply Ginny Weasley’s slightly eccentric best friend. But sometime between then and now, he had grown more fond of the girl than he realized.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was willing to help him last year, without a second though. Maybe it was that when he had no one else to talk to, she understood what he was going through when Sirius had died. After all, she’d lost her mother when she was only a young girl. Whatever it was, she had been one of the few things he had thought about at his time at 4 Privet Drive this past summer.

When he had seen her for the first time since the last night of the previous term (the night she had told him about her mother), he had had to suppress the urge to pull her in for a hug. Since then, he’d only spoken to her when absolutely necessary. After all, his last experience with the opposite sex hadn’t exactly gone well.

Which was why he was sitting in a booth across from Ron and Hermione, who had once again entered into an argument, this time about the her latest project for S.P.E.W., staring across the Three Broomsticks, at the girl he had completely fallen for, but was too afraid to say anything to.

Ginny had returned the table and was once again speaking to Luna, who again seemed not to be listening to a word the other girl had to say.

“Harry!” Hermione once again broke into his thoughts, but this time she sounded more frustrated than concerned, “Harry, what is going on with you today? You aren’t here at all.”

“Nothing. I’m just…preoccupied.”

“I was just telling Ron that I think--”

“Hermione’s still going on about S.P.E.W. That’s all. It’s not important, really. Go back to whatever it was you were thinking about,” Ron said.

“But it is important!”

“I know it is, Hermione,” Harry said, sympathetically, “I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind, is all.”

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look that said ‘Do not encourage her.’

Hermione frowned.

“Of course. I’m sorry Harry. You’ve got much more important things to worry about,” Hermione said quietly.

Little did she know, Luna Lovegood was really the only thing on his mind at the moment. Which in turn made him feel guilty. Girls should have been the last thing on his mind, but try as he might, he couldn’t help it.

“Perhaps we should head back to the castle. It’s getting late, and I’d like to get back before dark,” she said, breaking the silence that had settled at the table.

“Yes, of course,” Harry paused, “Actually, why don’t you two go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Are you sure, mate? I mean, with everything-”

“I’m sure, Ron. I’ll see you back in the common room.”

He gave a swift nod and stood from the booth. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic, almost sad look before following his lead.

“Don’t be too long Harry,” she said before walking off with Ron.

Harry sat at the booth, debating whether or not he should go up to the table Ginny and Luna were still sitting at. Again, he was reminded of the last time he was interested in a girl. That had gone horribly wrong, and he wasn’t looking forward to having the same thing happen again. Especially not with Luna.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Ginny and Luna were getting up from their table and heading out of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry sighed, shaking his head.

“Of course,” he muttered under his breath. After they were gone, he got up from the table and began back to the castle.

It was probably for the best anyway. Had he actually spoken to Luna, he probably would have said something completely idiotic, and she would have thought he was mad. Which is not a very good thing, coming from Luna Lovegood.

Yes, it was definitely for the best that he not say anything.


End file.
